Maeja
by Suellen-san
Summary: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham? Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca. Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham?**

**Beta: Sem porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

Maeja

Maeja nasceu de dois seres muitos diferentes que talvez nunca pudessem se apaixonar um dia. Comecemos pelo começo porque essa é uma história interessante de se contar...

Luck sempre foi fiel ao seu clã dos ceifadores. Sempre cumpriu todas as missões com pontualidade e sem erros. Porém sua ultima missão não foi bem assim. Há alguns meses uma elfa de nome Cassandra estava certo trabalho para os ceifadores da zona meridional.

Naquela época, os ceifadores se dividiam para cobrir mais áreas, porém aquele grupo não era bem visto pelos ceifadores e pelo 'líder' deles. Antes do pai de Devon unificar os ceifadores havia muitos grupos que faziam o mal aos outros seres e o grupo a que Luck pertencia era um desses.

A missão de Luck era simples: rastrear e matar Cassandra, uma elfa bastante ágil e diferente. Não demorou mais do que dois dias de caçada - por assim dizer - até o ceifador fica cara a cara com a bela fêmea. A luta entre eles começou do nada, pois podia se perceber que ceifadores e elfos nunca foram amigos principalmente os elfos dos ceifadores.

Luck se pudesse descrever a luta seria bela e sangrenta. Já Cassandra não via a hora de terminar aquela batalha e livrar o mundo de mais um ser nojento. Contudo a elfa estava fraca por conta de uma batalha que tinha acontecido num vilarejo próximo e estava perdendo terreno até que ele a derrubou no chão. Contudo o que ela viu a seguir lhe surpreendeu.

Ele sentiu algo estranho no ar enquanto lutava com ela. Um sentimento que não deveria sentir e acabou fazendo algo imperdoável a um ceifador... Ao vê-la no chão sem defesa não deve duvidas a pegou para si. Levou a para seu esconderijo e cuidou dela com um carinho que jamais imaginou ter por nenhum ser e nem por sua mama.

Isso é amor.

Cassandra sempre tentou fugir dele, mas não compreendi porque ele sempre a trazia de volta para o mesmo lugar. Ele nunca desejou o mal dela e nem tentou nada. Ela o odiava com todas as forças até aquele dia...

Luck voltou muito ferido e caiu no chão sem sentidos essa seria a oportunidade da elfa fugir, mas ela faz o contrario cuida dele até ele se recuperar.

- Pode ir. – falou o ceifador quando recobrou os sentidos. – Mas cuidado.

- Olha como fala ceifador. – a elfa sorriu limpando uns ferimentos. – Eu vou quando eu assim desejar.

- Sua vida estava em minhas mãos, porém eu não fiz o que achava certo. – continuou a falar com muita febre. – Você matou muitos de nós porque achava certo e nós matamos muitos dos seus porque achávamos certos. – estava falando sem pensar. - Porém o ser que eu achava ser o meu irmão me traiu porque não fiz o que ele achava certo.

Ele desmaiou por conta dos ferimentos. Cassandra o cobriu e o fitou por alguns segundos...

Após se recuperar do desmaio abriu os olhos e não a viu. Ela seguiu o seu caminho, pensou, e seu coração doía por isso, contudo escutou passos e a viu entrar com algumas frutas e um animal morto amarrado na cintura.

Depois daquele dia tudo mudou.

Os dois se tornaram amigos. Algo impossível pelos seres místicos. Até aquele inverno quando dois corpos se aqueciam e se amavam com fervor para tirarem o máximo de prazer um do outro. Foram dias mágicos.

Cassandra nunca viu um ser tão amável quando o seu Luck; e ele nunca viu uma fêmea tão bela quando a sua elfa. Até que...

Os outros ceifadores descobriram o casal, pois Luck havia matado o líder deles para que Cassandra pudesse viver em paz. O ódio e a vingança andavam juntos. O casal tentou se livra dos ceifadores e o destino brincou com eles...

A luta havia terminado com o grupo morto e Luck a beira da morte. Cassandra bem que tentou ajudá-lo, mas...

- Viva, minha elfa. – falou fraco.

- Eu preciso... De você... – ela chorava enquanto falava. – Nós precisamos... De você...

Tomado pelo susto de constata que seria pai, fez um ultimo ato, deu a sua filha um nome e deu a ela sem dom. Cassandra foi forte, chorou pelo companheiro e pai de sua filhota, enterrou o e seguiu para um lugar seguro até ser ameaçada novamente.

Deu seu pequeno tesouro a um casal élfico com a promessa de voltar um dia, porém nunca foi cumprida, pois morreu cinco dias depois ao lado do tumulo do seu amado ceifador levando pelo menos uns cem ceifadores consigo.

Maeja cresceu longe dos pais. Virou uma mestiça poderosa. Foi atrás de sua história. Matou por prazer e para sobreviver. Até vê-lo. Devon era diferente dos ceifadores e...

Bem meus caros leitores, aqui termina a história do nascimento improvável de Maeja porque uma elfa amar um ceifador a ponto de morrer ao seu lado sete anos depois e deixa para filhota seu único legado. O amor. E ele – Luck - o nome da sua mama Maeja a filhota que nunca o veria e o poder de desistir o seu próprio destino como o seu dom, pois assim como ele o fez, ela o fará.

**Fim?**

* * *

**Nota: **Olha eu aqui outra vez... Peço desculpas pelo atraso de tudo, mas sabe como é final de período e ainda por cima no meio do período é sempre corrido. Essa fanfic é meu presente de aniversario para a dona de Maeja. Espero que goste e espere pelo novo capítulo da fanfic novo mundo. Tudo de bom para você menina e felicidade e energias boas.

Como não só é dia dos namorados – sei que passou - e o aniversario de minha mãe e da dona da ficha de Maeja essa semana. Nada melhor que uma fanfic.

Beijos e até...


End file.
